


the monsters from under the bed

by ElasticElla



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana really needs a fucking break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the monsters from under the bed

Dana really needs a fucking break. 

She loves her job, she does- shaping Night Vale to be a better place, to constantly be the best place in the whole world- is of course, a dream come true. She just wishes her dream didn't include Pamela Winchell passive aggressively, heavy on the aggression, mentioning her in every single one of her emergency press conferences. Her latest spiel had been about catching Dana talking to those-that-did-not-exist, as if Pamela didn't used to deal with Erika on a daily basis. The Old Woman Who Secretly Lives In Your Home is _still_ mad about losing the election, and while thankfully Hiram's in jail, the Old Woman has been leaving dead and undead spiders on Dana's pillow. And let's not get into Tamika's latest revolution tactics. 

And now, as if her day isn't going badly enough, there's some new emergency- or there _better_ be, because her assistant Janice Rio is calling her personal 'you aren't supposed to be calling this number' phone. 

“Janice.” 

“Mayor Cardinal! Thank god you're alive and answering, where are you?” 

Dana softens a bit at the panic in her voice, and notices suddenly that no one else is on the road. “Main Street, what's going on?” 

“---ca---go----mewhere----afe---” 

The connection breaks off with a great deal of static, and Dana makes a mental note to remind Janice of the emergency protocols that exist for a reason when dealing with unstable reception and unknown evil. Dana turns into Dark Owl Records. It's the second nearest store, and if it comes down to a firefight she frankly doesn't trust Timmy, the owner of Timothy's Auditorium Repair Contractors Inc. Not only has Timmy been reeducated four times, but he also has _three_ pet raccoons that more or less took over his home, proving once again, that Timmy can somehow stand without a backbone. (Timmy has politely requested that people call him Timothy, however by and large, everyone refuses to do so until _Timmy_ can stand up to a medium sized mammal that eats trash.)

Michelle is most certainly somewhere in Dark Owl Records, as there's a small mountain of tapes- vhs, cassettes, and scotch- blocking her from entering without a great deal of noise and likely destruction of a few dozen tapes. 

“Michelle! It's Dana, don't shoot me.” 

Michelle ambles into view, snapping her neon green gum. “I know, your little assistant tried to call everyone on Main Street apparently.”

“That's sweet,” Dana mutters as she carefully steps over the mountain of tapes. “I should g-ive her a raise.” Dana trips over her words and feet, somehow catapulting herself forward to fall all over herself, and not at all over Michelle's precious tapes. 

“Nice,” Michelle says. “More than a little plebeian, but you're welcome to join my bunker under the shop.” 

“After you,” Dana says, “I didn't know you had one.” 

“Mhmm,” Michelle hums, plucking up Cupcake's latest album _Unicorns for Everyone!_. “It was a gift to me for my eighteenth birthday. The Sphere said I was the most fashionable being in existence and said it'd give me anything for the honor of being in my presence.” 

Dana's lips twitch as she follows Michelle down into the admittedly, very fashionable underground bunker. “I feel bad I didn't get you a gift.” 

It's a joke, but Michelle shakes her hand regally as she puts on Cupcake. “You can bring two next time I save you from the big scary monsters.” 

And Dana wants to slap herself- her silly totally not a crush because that would be embarrassing feeling- had gotten her to completely forget about the havoc outside. 

“ _Missing you, trigger warning, into the blue darling, won't you_ -” Michelle breaks off as the music swells, sitting on the leather side of the half leather half synthetic microfiber couch. 

Dana takes advantage of the pause, sitting and asking, “So what monster is it? I was out of the office obviously, and my cell doesn't seem to be working.” 

“No it wouldn't be,” Michelle says ominously. “Giraffes have invaded, no one knows what they are, and no one has lived more than a few minutes near them.” 

Dana shivers, and Michelle passes her a curiously homemade looking blanket. Michelle pauses again, longer, and Dana curls up under the blanket, demanding, “Well don't stop now.” 

“These giraffes have ruined our telecommunications- only landlines are working well Dana, _landlines_ the least cool mode of communication. Televisions aren't working, or telegraphs, or even radio- as if people still listen to that, heh.”

Dana swallows, “How are they so strong?” 

“I don't know. They're said to be spotted like diseased, and tall enough to step on buildings. Tamika will probably be able to kill them though- she's faced worse.”

Dana sighs, “Yeah.” 

Michelle chuckles, poking her side. “Don't sound too happy that we might get to live.” 

Dana smiles, but it's shallow and strained. “Some days it's hard to think that I'm a decent Mayor- Tamika would do so much better.” 

Michelle snorts, “Tamika Flynn? The girl who held onto a deteriorating librarian's head for a disturbing amount of time and may or may not have slept with it at night?” 

Dana rolls her eyes. “Tamika Flynn who has overthrown tyrannical governments in a week, and taught herself everything with books.” 

Michelle yawns, moving her fingers with the music. “She's great, but she's all destruction. She could conquer the world and then wouldn't know what to do with it.” 

“Mhmm,” Dana hums noncommittally. 

Michelle sighs, turning to meet Dana's eyes. “I'll deny it if you tell anyone, but you're actually pretty great at your job. You were chosen for a reason, okay?” 

“Mkay.” 

“Good, now c'mere.” 

Dana blinks up at Michelle owlishly, “What?” 

“You've been staring at my mouth,” Michelle informs her, and Dana's never been so glad her blush doesn't easily show. “Kiss me.” 

And Dana's first panicked thought is, _oh god, what if I don't kiss fashionably enough??_

But her mind empties as Michelle kisses her, sharp and deep, and not even a giraffe walking in would have gotten her to pull away.


End file.
